


The Case of the Pretty Pink Bow

by FinallyFree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poor Lestrade, pink bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyFree/pseuds/FinallyFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has been getting strange looks all day after he called in late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a fan art I saw on tumblr. Source to the art at the end.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to leave comments and kudos! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please feel free to point them out if you wish :)

Both Greg and Mycroft woke with a fright when their bedroom door slammed open with tiny footsteps following.  
  
“Uncle Greggy! Uncle Greggy!” his niece Lisa cried. She was staying the weekend while her mother went away on business.  
  
"What’s wrong love?” Gregory said, helping her onto his and Mycroft’s bed. Mycroft pulled the covers, helping Lisa get under them, before leaving the room.  
  
Lisa began crying and wiping at her face, “There was a bad man in my dreams. He tried to take all the puppies in the world to the moon!” Greg couldn’t help but smirk at the obscurity of the dream.  
  
He held Lisa close and kissed her curls, “It’s okay sweetie. Hey hey look at me. It’s Sunday night and you have school tomorrow. How about I take you to the dog park after I get out of work tomorrow? You can play with all the puppies that are there.”  
  
She looked up at his with red rings around her eyes, “Can I sleep here with you and Uncle Mikey?”  
  
“Of course you can Lisa. But you can’t leave Maddy all alone,” Mycroft said, entering the room with a raggedy doll with gold locks wearing a bright pink ribbon.  
  
“MADDY!” She yelled, making grabby hands at her favorite doll. Mycroft handed her the doll as he got into bed.  
  
Greg reached out and squeezed Mycroft’s hand as Lisa got comfortable in between the couple. “Goodnight uncle Greggy. Goodnight uncle Mikey!”  
  
Mycroft flipped the switch near him and all the lights went out as they got comfortable around a splayed out Lisa.  
  
Greg laid there, listening to his niece and his lover fall asleep. He finally looked over at the bedside clock to see the time. It was half past one and Greg couldn't get back to sleep. His adrenalin was running and he couldn’t calm himself back into a comfortable position.  
  
He tried counting sheep and he tried remembering the most boring parts his manual for when he was first becoming Detective Inspector. Gregory had his eyes shut as he turned into a different position, hoping it would help.  
  
He dazed in and out but couldn't get back into a deep sleep. He looked at the clock again and it said 5:30 this time. /How the hell did that happen?/ He moved around a bit and finally started to feel the sleep come over him.  
  
It all ended too quickly when his alarm started blaring at 6 am. He groaned as he felt Lisa crawl over him and patter out of his room screaming, " school time! School time!"  
  
Mycroft was already up and dressed when he turned off the alarm blaring on the bedside table nearest Gregory. "I called in late for you." Mycroft whispered, kissing Gregory on the forehead. "You go in at 8. I'll drop Lisa off."  
  
"Love you" Gregory slurred, snuggling further into bed.  
  
\------  
  
Gregory was dreaming of puppies on the moon when there was an alarm going off. Time for the puppies to go back to earth. The alarm kept blaring as he got the puppies into the rocket ship. He slammed the door and woke up back in his bed with the alarm on the bedside table alarm blaring. He felt more refreshed and took his time stretching before reaching over and turning off the alarm. The clock read 7:45 and Gregory could have sworn he flew out of bed.  
  
He was going to be late on the day he called in late. Did that makes sense? All he knew was that he got dressed and had no time for breakfast or for the restroom. He grabbed a bagel and a pack of gum on his way out. 

Running down and around the block, he thanked Mycroft for convincing him to move to the town house walking distance to the Scotland Yard. People turned to look at him with odd looks as he zoomed by. Greg put it up to the bagel hanging out of his mouth as he struggling with his coat and briefcase.

He finally made it only to be greeted by Sherlock and John being thrown out. “Where is Lestrade he promised me a box of cold cases!” Sherlock shouted at the poor constable who got put in charge of kicking the pair out. “Alright alright Sherlock. I don’t have time to deal with you right now so go home and I’ll bring you your box at lunch,” Greg said chomping on his bagel as he approached the two men.

“Greg you-”

“Nope. Not even from you John. I already called to come in late and I’m _still_ late. The super has been in and out all week and I really don’t want to get on her bad side.” Sherlock looked at him with the same bemused look that all the people had as he passed.

“No, Greg you-”

“No buts!” Greg called out as he walked away, finishing his bagel.

 Greg glanced at the watch on his wrist that read five after eight. _Okay, late but not overly so._ He walked into his office and set down his briefcase and hung his coat before going to get his coffee. He relaxed a bit when no one looked his direction as he made his way towards the coffee cart.

 Sally and Anderson were there laughing with the coffee boy Benny. “Oi. Is this what we pay you to do? To chat up Ben?” Greg said jokingly. “Large please Benny. Black, two sugars.” Ben turned red as he bit his lip and poured the coffee. Sally and Anderson turned away from him smiling and Greg began to get worried. “What? Does my breath smell?”

Greg huffed into his palm to smell his breath. Not _that_ bad considering he couldn’t brush this morning. Ben handed him his coffee and pocketed the 5 the Detective Inspector gave him before pushing the cart away. Greg never asked for change, he knew Ben was trying to get through Uni all on his own.

“No sir. Just, well how was your morning?” Sally said, grin never leaving her face.

“F-fine?” Greg dragged out. “Lisa was over this weekend and kept me up all night. 

“Oh that explains it!” Anderson whispered into his coffee.

 “Explains what?” Gregory was getting more and more confused by the minute.

“Oh, um, just explains why you’re late sir.” Anderson stammered. He then walked away laughing silently to himself.

“What’s with him?” Greg asked Sally, who also looked like she was going to lose it. “Nothing sir. We were just gossiping before you got here is all. Oh and here.” She pulled a file from the stack she held under her arm, handing it to him. “Molly wants you down at barts as soon as you can. Says you need to see something from the body we fished out of the Thames last night.”

“Oh goodie. Nothing better than seeing a bloated body before I’ve had anything decent to eat. Thanks Sal.”

“Any time boss. I’ll call her now to tell her you’re on your way.” She said walking away. He received even more strange looks as he walked to his office to retrieve his coat.

Everyone has been looking at him so weird this morning. Do they know that Mycroft called in for him? Would they care? It’s not like he hasn’t done it before. Hell, Mycroft got him two weeks off for their honeymoon three years ago. All he knew is that Molly was waiting for him at Barts with a stiff and a discovery that will throw this open and shut case to hell.

\---- 

Greg made his way to Bart’s with no problem but with more strange glances. “Molly! Molly!” Greg called out to an empty room. He turned to look walk out only to run into her. “Oh jeez Molly sorry I didn’t see you” Molly, although small, didn’t flinch and just brushed off her white coat. “It’s okay Greg. Really. You look nice today. Very,” she cleared her throat, “pretty.”

 _Pretty?_ “Um, thank you?” He raised his hand to run it through his hair only to have Molly shout, “Oh, oh the body look!” Practically running across the morgue. Greg followed suit and listened as Molly explained that the type of bloating the body had meant that he was killed before ending up in the Thames. Molly handed over her clipboard for him to look over. “Great. Anderson could have sworn it was suicide. Alright, call in Sherlock. Have him take a look.”

He looked up from the papers to find Molly holding up her phone at eye level. “Oh I’m just checking my face. Making sure that, um, yeah.” She stumbled to put away her phone.  Greg looked behind him, nothing there. He looked up, nothing there. He sighed and walked out. “Everyone is acting so strange today.”

 He took out his phone and sent Sherlock a text.

  _Body in the morgue with your name on it. Molly will be here waiting. -GL_

It wasn’t until he made it back into his office that he saw the new text.

_Thank you, princess. -SH_

_Are you on drugs again? I’m calling John to make sure he checks your flat. -GL_

Today has been a weird day.

 -----

His day wasn’t necessarily bad, it was just, strange. Everyone has been shooting him happy smiles and friendly waves. That’s not bad, but he’s also never had that happen before. He digged through his pocket and found his phone and sent a text to Mycroft.

_Strange day. Lunch in 20? -GL_

It only took three minutes for Mycroft to respond with a

  _Of course dear. I will pick you up soon. -MH_

 Greg smiled at his phone and continued on his endless paperwork while waiting for his husband.

Exactly twenty minutes after Greg sent the first text, Mycroft was in his doorway. “Hello love. Just give me a minute to finish this email and we’ll be out.” When he looked up from his computer to look at his lover, he saw that Mycroft was holding back a laugh. “No! Not you too!” Greg exclaimed, getting up from his computer. “Everyone has this shit eating grin on their face and no one wants to tell me what’s so funny! Did you give them some weird excuse as of why I was late? Is that it!”

Greg was getting annoyed as he gathered his phone and put on his coat. Mycroft cupped Gregory’s face and laid a gentle kiss onto his lips. “Gregory calm down, you are right.” Mycroft said, planting another kiss onto his lover’s cheek. “But what do you expect when you’re bow is not straight?”

“Bow?” Greg said, pulling away. “What are you talking about Myc?”

Mycroft pulled out his phone and took a picture of Gregory before handing the phone over. Greg’s face immediately turned red when he saw the picture and Mycroft reached up to “fix” the bright pink bow that was on Gregory’s head. “There. Now it’s straight.”

 “Oh god.” Greg said, burying his face into Mycroft’s neck. “People are shite. Why didn’t anyone tell me!”

“Because you look very pretty Gregory.”  
Greg just groaned and made a mental note to always check himself in the mirror before leaving, no matter how late he is.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the bow get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the bow got there. Short sweet and to the point

Mycroft's internal clock woke him at 5:45. He looked over at his husband to see a frown on his sleeping face. Mycroft could tell that Gregory had just fallen asleep, a bad sleep at that. Mycroft wrote a quick email to Gregory's supervisor advising him that Gregory would arrive late. 

Mycroft got out of bed and began changing into his armor for the day. Routine had him change quickly enough to beat the alarm. Mycroft thought of unplugging the alarm before it went of but then he had a screaming alarm and a screaming Lisa in his room. He walked over and turned off the alarm and setting a new one to go off at 7:30. Just enough for Gregory not too rushed while getting ready.

"I called in late for you," he whispered, missing his lover's forehead. "You go in at 8." Greg slurred what was to believed to be an "I love you" before going back to sleep. 

Mycroft left the room and began to prepare some breakfast for him and Lisa. Egg whites and toast ended up being on the menu. Lisa spoke with enthusiasm as she explained the difference between dog breeds. Mycroft can see she has all of Lestrade's charm. 

As they finished up their meal Lisa said, "I need Maddy to go to school with me. Can I go get her?"

"Your uncle is sleeping sweetie. I can go get it for you."

"No! I wanna get her. I'll be extra quiet!" 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the girl, suspicious of her but letting her go get her doll in the end.

\-------

In the room, Lisa tip toed around until she made it to the bed. She grabbed Maddy and brushed her hair into place. Her uncle made a loud noise. He snores and she doesn't like that. Snoring isn't pretty. He had to make her uncle pretty again!

She took the bow off of her dolly and pinned it to her sleeping uncle's hair. "Night night uncle Greggy," she whispered before leaving the room and then following Mycroft out of the house. She was going to school happy knowing that her uncle Greggy was going to go to work pretty today.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the fan art that inspired this fic: http://studyinmystrade.tumblr.com/post/142781798448/this-is-so-cute-so-i-had-to-write-a-fic-you-can
> 
> Don't forget to follow @studyinmystrade ! They are the best Mystrade blog around :)


End file.
